Everlasting Heart
by BloodySaint
Summary: Suzu knows plenty of things she shouldn't. Like that her Kekkai Genkai will eventually kill her and that her mother and uncle used to be involved in some terrible things. Although, as she grows alongside an Uchiha, a sealed child, and a girl destined for power, she learns some things are better left in the dark. (Book One)
1. -Prologue-

_"What have you named her?"_

_She looked down at the bundle in her arms. She smiled and gently ran her pale fingers through her newborn daughter's thin, coppery hair. Her eyes were open and looking around the room, absentmindedly, as all babies do. _

_"Suzu." She said after a moment._

_"You cannot care for her." His voice was firm and unwavering._

_"I will use the last of my health to take her to Konaha." She looked away and coughed over her shoulder. "I promise to train her before she goes there. She will then be of age to take care of herself." _

_"So, when she is only a genin?" He chuckled dryly. "Doesn't that sound familiar?" _

_"Unlike our own mother," She spat the word with hatred. "I am thinking of the best thing for my daughter. Your neice, Supaiku." _

_"And I respect that." He dropped his voice to a low murmur and gently pinched Suzu's rosy cheek. "But you have to admit, the irony is uncanny to our own situation as kids."_

_Yoshio didn't respond. She watched Suzu shift around in the pink blanket. Her tiny hands were clasped around her mother's ring finger tightly, as if she knew her upcoming future. Yoshio sighed and gently rocked her daughter back and forth._

_"You will teach her to harness our Kekkei Genkai." Supaiku's request came out more like an order, but Yoshio expected that from her brother._

_"I will not have her suffer as I did." She replied. "She will learn how to harness Hebi Supaikusandā, and be good at it."_

_"You did not suffer." He said. "I was there for you when you needed me most."_

_"In my mind." She glared up at him._

_She watched Supaiku flip his black hair away from his dark gray eyes. She caught a glimpse of the crimson undercurrent of his hair and sighed. She wasn't sure how word had reached him in time, but he managed to be there by her side as she gave birth to Suzu._

_She winced as she glanced at his black cloak, and more closely, the clouds along the trim. She hoped her daughter would not get mixed up with the wrong crowd as her and her brother had. Yoshio had long but left the Akatauki, but Supaiku had not._

_"Pein sends his regards." Her brother said suddenly._

_"Tell him I gave thanks, even if I don't mean it." Yoshio sighed irritably. "They have been tracking me since he founded the group with his woman. They have yet to have members, still?"_

_"Besides me, no." Supaiku chuckled and grabbed his cloak. "I must leave."_

_She smiled as he kissed her cheek and the baby's forehead. When he left, she placed her daughter in the silver rocking cradle in the corner of the room. After a few moments of silent rocking, Suzu drifted off to sleep. Yoshio took a few minutes to recollect herself before she left the room._

_When the time was to come, she wouldn't want to leave. However, she knew that there was no choice. She wasn't going to have her daughter suffer as she had during her own childhood_.

* * *

This is short on purpose, but the way. It's only the prologue. c:


	2. -Chapter One-

"This is where you grew up?"

The twelve year old girl looked up at her mother, then around at the village. Konaha was especially nice that time of year. Spring had just began to transform into summer and the village was bustling with activity.

"Yes." Yoshio smiled. "Let's find Kakashi. He's waiting for us."

The mother and daughter walked hand in hand down the street. A few people recognized Yoshio and waved, only to be greeted with a double smile and wave. Suzu was known as the 'carbon-copy' of her mother, with beautiful crimson hair and fair skin. The only thing different about her was the pair of almond-shaped, chocolate brown eyes she had.

For only a second did Suzu let go of her mother's hand to fix her braid. Her thin fingers weaved their way around to the end of the braid and tightened the green ribbon. She then resumed looking around the village with a smile. It was very beautiful. She noticed a few children her age sparring in a field and she resumed holding her mother's hand.

Unlike many boys and girls her age, she wasn't the best at fighting. She enjoyed watching it, but hated participating in it. Her biggest handicap was her asthma. She had found out that she had been cursed with it by her father (whoever he was). From what her mother had told her, her father said his went away by the time he was fifteen. That was still a ways away.

"Ah, Yoshio."

Suzu turned to see a man appear in front of them both. She stopped as her mother embraced the stranger with a grin.

"Kakashi." Yoshio greeted him. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

"Who's this?" Kakashi looked at Suzu with his only visible eye.

"This is my daughter, Suzu." She replied, gently urging her daughter forward. "Suzu, this is Kakashi Hatake. With any luck, he'll be your sensei."

"Hello." Suzu greeted him nervously, trying her best to smile.

"So," He nodded to her. "Has she gotten placed in a squad yet?"

"No." Yoshio said. "I'm going to bring her to class right now."

"Good luck, Suzu." Kakashi smiled lightly behind his mask before poofing away.

"Well, let's get going." Yoshio looked at her daughter. "I want to make sure you make it to class on time."

When they got there, Suzu did her best to slip into class without being seen. She did it well. With a sigh, she sat down beside someone.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before."

She looked at the person and they blinked at her. He wore a thick jacket and had red streaks down his cheeks. She managed an awkward smile.

"I'm Suzu." She introduced herself softly. "I just came from Takigakure."

"Waterfall village, huh?" He chuckled. "Your headband says otherwise."

"It was sent to me by Kakashi Hatake." She rubbed the metal on her forehead. "Him and my mother are close friends."

"That's cool." He nodded. "Oh, I'm Kiba."

"It's nice to meet you." She managed a true smile. "It's nice to meet someone, anyway."

"Maybe we'll get placed in the same team." Kiba smirked. "That would be cool, huh?"

"Yeah." She chuckled.

"Naruto!" They both jumped at the shrill scream from a girl across the room. "Stop glaring at Sasuke!"

"Here we go..." Kiba groaned.

Suzu turned to watch the spectical with interest gleaming in her eyes. A blonde boy was crouched on a desk, glaring furiously at a raven-headed boy. Suddenly, Suzu moved her attention to a random student who bumped into the blonde. She covered her mouth to hide her smile as the two were accidentally shoved into a kiss. When they broke apart, she bit down on her hand in a feeble attempt to hide her laughter.

"Naruto," A pink haired girl growled. "You are so dead."

"Hey!" Naruto gasped and put his hands up in defence. "It was an accident!"

"You are _dead._" The pink haired girl cracked her knuckles.

"Hey," Suzu spoke up, attracting the attention of the girls. "You need to relax. Accidents happen. So what if they accidentally kissed? It shouldn't matter."

"I don't think you get it!" A girl with long, platnium blonde hair said. "He's Sasuke Uchiha!"

"No, really?" Suzu rolled her eyes. "I couldn't tell by the symbol on the back of his shirt."

"Good one." Kiba chuckled as she sat down again. "You know they're gonna kill you later, right?"

"I don't care." Suzu murmured, turning pink at the level attention she was getting. "I hate seeing people do stupid things like yell at a guy for doing something on accident."

"Get used to it." Kiba kicked his legs onto the table as the teacher walked in. "The Leaf is full of those people."

Suzu stayed silent as the teams were announced. She frowned slightly when Kiba was placed on a different team than her. He shot her an apologetic smile. Now, Suzu was a little concerned. She didn't know anyone besides Kiba.

"Now, because of a recent addition to our class," The man said. "Team Seven will have four members. On Team Seven is, Naruto Uzumaki,"

Suzu watched Naruto pump his fist into the air and the pink haired girl deflated substantially. If that wasn't karma, Suzu didn't know what was.

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

The pink haired girl squealed and jumped up, while Naruto took his own turn with frowning and moaning.

"Sakura Haruno,"

Naruto grinned and let out a 'victory yell'.

"And Suzu Murakami."

Suzu sighed as almost every pair of eyes in the room were looking at her. A low murmur rippled through the class, almost blocking out the man as he told them to wait for their sensei's. While they waited, Kiba looked at her.

"You're from the Murakami Clan?" He asked with a grin. "That's awesome!"

"It's a big responsibility." She fiddled with a pencil and only glanced at him. "Since I'm one of the last, I have a lot to live up to."

"What about your parents?" Naruto's voice made her look up.

"My mom is terminally ill and I never knew my father." She shrugged. "Soon, it will only be myself and my uncle."

"Oh, sorry." Naruto frowned.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled and kicked her legs onto the table. "I only strive to be the strongest I can be. I know that's what my mother expects of me, so it will be done."

As the groups were united with their sensei's, Suzu hummed softly to herself. Soon, it was just Team Seven. She took the chance toto observe the group she would be forced to work with.

Sakura, from what she could tell, was insecure and flinty. Especially toward Sasuke. It was actually pitiful. However, Suzu tried to look on the bright side. She seemed like she could be very sweet if she wanted to, and was definitely polite.

Naruto seemed to be addicted to attention, but from the tale her mother had told her, she understood why. His demon made it difficult to make friends or just stay close to people.

And then there was Sasuke. He seemed to pick her attention the most. She knew he was an only survivor of a large massacre, and also knew that the Murakami and Uchiha were very close clans. In fact, they had been known to come together during wars and often saved eeach other. Although, he seemed level-headed yet easily aggravated.

"So," Sakura looked at Suzu. "Were there any cute boys at your old academy?"

"I never paid attention." Suzu admitted. "I honestly focused on getting the hell out of there. Not like I didn't like the school, but the people were less than pleasant."

"Why did you come to the Leaf?" Naruto asked. "Isn't your old academy better than ours?"

"The Leaf Village has the highest education." Sasuke's voice cut through their conversation. "Waterfall Village is second to lowest."

"I could have said just what he did without being so hypocritical," Suzu sighed. "But he is correct."

"It's been two hours and he still isn't here!" Naruto complained after a few minutes of silence.

Suzu raised an eyebrow at Naruto as he grabbed an eraser. She watched with slight amusement as he wedged it between the door and wall.

"That's not going to work." Sasuke said, obviously unimpressed.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed. "If anything, you're going to get us in trouble."

Only a few minutes later did their sensei come through the door. Both of Suzu's eyebrows shot up as the erased fell onto his spiky silver hair. Her mother spoke highly of Kakashi, which now confused Suzu.

"Well," Kakashi said. "My first impression of you guys, is that you're all idiots."

Suzu smiled slightly and moved her feet off the desk.

This was going to be a blast.

* * *

A few things...

One, if I hear anyone say that Yoshio is a male name, I am aware of this. I made Yoshio as my first Naruto OC a long time ago, and didn't really pay attention when I named her.

Two, I know that four team members on Team Seven is the most annoying and overused plot ever. But, it will not stay that way forever. So please, suck it up and don't complain.

Anyways, if you enjoy this story, please leave a comment and favorite. c:


	3. -Chapter Two-

After a moment of awkward silence, he lead us onto the roof. They all took a seat on a bench. Suzu tried not to look at anyone but Kakashi.

"Let's start by introducing ourselves." He suggested.

"What should we say?" Sakura asked.

"Goals, dreams, likes, dislikes, hobbies," He said. "Things like that."

"You go first." Suzu leaned back a bit, blowing a strand of crimson hair away from her face.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake," He seemed to ponder for a moment. "I have many dreams and likes. I have some dislikes, and my hobbies are none of your concern."

"We pretty much just learned his name." Sakura frowned.

"Next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto grinned at him. "What I like is cup ramen and what I like even more, is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen. I dislike waiting for three whole minutes for the ramen to cook. Oh, and myy dream is to surpass the Hokage and to have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!"

"I never knew anyone who talked that much." Suzu pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think I'm getting a migrane."

"Next." Kakashi sighed, rubbing his head.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke introduced himself smoothly. "There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything in particular. I can't really call it a dream, but I have an ambition. I would like to resurrect my clan and to kill a certain man."

"At least you have your priorities mapped out." Suzu shrugged.

"Girl in the pink."

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She greeted him with a smile. "The thing I like is, well, the person I like is..."

When she looked at Sasuke, Suzu couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"And my dream for the future..." She glanced at Sasuke again. My hobby is..."

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi prodded.

"Naruto!" She answered quickly, not seeming to care as tears welled in the blonde's eyes.

"Alright, you're the last." Kakashi smiled at Suzu.

"I am Murakami Suzu." Suzu said, closing her eyes for a moment. "I enjoy learning about my family tree and history. I don't have many dislikes. My dream is also my niddo, which is to live up to my mother's standards. Maybe even become an ANBU like my mother's friend was."

"While we're learning about us," Sakura smiled at her. "Can you tell us about your Kekkai Genkai?"

"What do you want to know about it?" Suzu tilted her head.

"Why does it eventually kill the user?" Naruto asked suddenly, only to be greeted by a smack upside the head by Sakura. "Ow!"

"Hey!" Suzu warned and then smiled. "It's actually a good question."

"So?" Naruto leaned forward to look at her.

"Hebi Supaikusandā, or Supaikusandā," Suzu explained. "Is a very powerful Kekkai Genkai. It's also difficult to master. Once a spawn of the Murakami Clan masters it, it begins to sap the chakra from your body in order to sustain itself."

"Like a reserve.." Sakura murmured.

"Exactly." She nodded. "My mother was in very unfortunate situations as a child, which meant she had to use her Kekka Genkai more than the average Murakami Clan member. So, her life span has been dramatically cut short."

"So," Kakashi cut in. "That's it for the introductions! Tomorrow, we'll start our duties as shinobi."

"Yeah!" Naruto cried. "What kinds of duties?!"

"First, we are going to do something involving the five of us." Kakashi's voice held anticipation.

"What is it? What is it?" Naruto sounded like a child on Christmas Eve.

"Survival training." Kakashi said.

"Survival training?" Naruto questioned, sounding immediately uninterested.

"Why do we have to train?" Sakura asked. "Didn't we have enough training at the academy?"

"This isn't average training." Suzu could practically hear the smile in Kakashi's voice. "This time, I'm the opponent."

Kakashi started to laugh, which causes Suzu to narrow her eyes. She was unbelievably curious. We all stared at him for a moment.

"What's so funny, sensei?" Sakura finally asked.

"Of the twenty-eight graduates," Kakashi explained after he calmed down. "Only ten will be chosen to become a genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over sixty-five percent."

"What? No way!" Naruto shouted. "But we worked so hard! Then what was the point of graduating?"

"Oh that?" Kakashi looked at him. "That was just to select those who have the _chance_ to become genin."

"Uh, what?" Naruto's mouth went agape.

"Anyway," Kakashi looked at all of them. "Tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh, and skip breakfast. You might throw up."

Suzu noticed that her team mates seemed panicked. Even Sasuke, who was doing a fairly good job of keeping himself together.

"The details are on this paper, don't be late tomorrow." Kakashi said as he handed the papers to his team.

"Yes, sir." Suzu nodded and stretched out.

Instead of poofing away, Suzu decided to walk to the academy. Her mother told her that she'd be waiting. True to her word, she was stranding there with a smile. Not ashamed of herself, she grabbed her mother's hand and they began to walk through the village.

"Do you want to go and get some ramen?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah!" Suzu smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

They walked to a small ramen shop. Suzu licked her lips at the smell other favorite noodles. Her mother ordered oriental, which Suzu eagerly began to eat. When she was halfway finished with her bowl, someone called her name.

"Suzu!"

After swallowing her mouthful of noodles, she looked over her shoulder to see Kiba. In his arms, was a puppy. She laughed as the dog pawed at her leg.

"Akamaru!" Kiba scolded. "Down!"

"Is he yours?" Suzu asked.

"Yeah." Kiba grinned and then saw her mother. "You must be her mom. Lot of talk about you."

"Oh," Yoshio waved it away. "I figured that was bound to happen. I did grow up here."

"No kidding!" He raised his eyebrows. "I asked Kurenai-sensei about you, and the first thing she asked was, 'is she in the village?'."

"Well," Yoshio laughed. "Please tell her I said 'hi'."

"Will do!" Kiba hoisted his dog into his arms. "Anyway, do you wanna hang with Naruto, Choking, Shika and me?"

"I don't know." Suzu shrugged and looked at her mom. "Can I?"

"Just don't be out too late, sweetheart." Yoshio ran her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Thanks mom!" Suzu kissed her cheek and leaped off the stool.

"Awesome." Kiba laughed as they walked away from the ramen shop. "You'll like Shikamaru. He's super chill, like you."

"What are we gonna do, anyway?" She asked, putting her arms behind her head.

"Not sure." He said. "Probably just play pranks and stuff. Maybe talk and...yeah."

"Remind me never to come to you for a summary of anything." Suzu sighed and giggled.

"Here we are." Kiba walked into a field of knee height grass.

"The training grounds?" She looked at a slender brunette rapidly beating up a dummy.

"Why not?" Kiba looked at her and then smiled. "Anyway, that's Shika and Choji is the one eating. You've met Naruto."

"Tch." Shikamaru looked at Suzu. "The Murakami girl? Troublesome."

"Troublesome?" She flicked him on the nose. "I am a quiet girl that packs a punch!"

"Not so quiet now." Naruto laughed. "Let's spar a bit! I want to be ready for the training tomorrow!"


End file.
